Kedua
by HanataSha
Summary: Ini tentang Yoongi dan Sehun.
Cast : BTS Min Yoongi, EXO Oh Sehun

Rating : T

Genre : Friendship

-Kedua-

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hyung?"

Sebuah suara membuat Yoongi terpaksa membuka mata, mengerjap, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya. Ia tengah berbaring di sebuah padang bunga, memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri, menghalangi terik matahari dengan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Sehun?" Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mencoba berdiri dan pemuda itupun mundur selangkah. Tersenyum manis.

Yoongi masih terus memperhatikan pemuda itu, bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Berbaring?" Jawab Yoongi, tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Mengapa disini? Kau 'kan punya rumah." Yoongi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia berbaring disitu.

Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yoongi seperti tidak bisa fokus. Ia hanya menatap jalan, sambil sesekali memperhatikan pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya. Menerka-nerka mengapa ia bisa disini.

"Hyung?" Yoongi sedikit terkejut lalu menoleh kearah pemuda itu. "Hah?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Apa kau lapar? Kita bisa makan disana." Yoongi menunjuk kedai kecil berjarak beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Hyung saja, aku tidak lapar. Aku akan menemanimu saja."

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu." Yoongi kembali memperhatikan jalan.

Pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah menikmati makanannya, dan ini disadari olehnya. Ia lalu melihat kearah pemuda itu, menawarkan makanannya, tapi pemuda itu menggeleng. "Makan saja, aku tidak lapar." Lalu Yoongi melanjutkan makannya, mencoba mengabaikan tatapan pemuda itu.

* * *

"Apa kau mau masuk?" Tawar Yoongi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu saja. Sampai jumpa." Yoongi memperhatikannya hingga punggung pemuda itu menghilang di tikungan.

* * *

Yoongi kembali lagi ke tempat itu keesokan harinya dan mendapati Sehun telah berada disana. Ia duduk memeluk lutut.

"Yoongi hyung." Ia menyadari Yoongi yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu mau kemana, jadi aku kesini."

Hening.

"Sehun." Sehun menoleh, tanpa Yoongi yang melihat kearahnya.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu," ia diam sejenak.

"Saat musim gugur, kau bersikap seolah tidak ingin terlihat dan.. sedih. Ada apa?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak ingat."

Sehun terlihat berpikir. "Yang kuingat, aku hanya ingin menyendiri waktu itu."

"Apa ada masalah?" Sehun menepuk bahu Yoongi.

"Bukan masalah besar, hyung, tenang saja."

Yoongi tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sehun, tapi ia juga tidak bisa memaksanya bercerita kalau ia tidak ingin.

"Kuharap hyung baik-baik saja." Cetus Sehun, menyadarkan Yoongi.

Ia mengangguk saja, karena ia pikir ia baik-baik saja.

* * *

Yoongi berbaring di padang bunga itu kembali. Kali ini Sehun ikut berbaring bersamanya.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi menggumamkan 'hmm'

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Tanyanya tanpa membuka mata.

"Untuk saat ini, ya." Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Yoongi. "Berarti kau tidak butuh apa-apa lagi?"

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun. "Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena kupikir jika orang bahagia, mereka tidak akan membutuhkan apapun lagi."

"Tapi tidak ada bahagia yang selamanya, kau tahu."

"Bahagia itu sederhana, hyung. Kau hanya perlu berpikir yang menyenangkan."

"Tidak akan semudah itu. Bagaimana jika ada hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan muncul?"

"Jika itu kehilangan, kau hanya perlu menerima."

Yoongi menatap Sehun lama. Mencerna perkataannya. Sementara Sehun telah kembali berbaring seperti semula. Memejamkan matanya.

Terik matahari terasa lebih menyilaukan matanya, memaksanya untuk menutup mata.

Tiba-tiba teduh, seperti memayunginya dari sinar matahari.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, hyung?"

.

Fin

* * *

Note(1) : aku gak tau gimana harus namatin cerita ini, HA HA

Note(2) : tapi judulnya malah kubuat begitu dan ada beberapa yang butuh penjelasan sepertinya.

Note(3) : ini project dari kapan tau sebenarnya, tapi aku sangsi sama ceritanya..

Note(4) : kupu-kupu itu rumit.


End file.
